1. Area of the Invention
The present invention relates to showerhead systems having an internal filtration system.
2. Prior Art
The recognition and linking of macroscopic and microscopic pathogens to the aesthetic and health qualities of water has resulted in a search for effective water disinfects and treatment procedures. The introduction of water chlorinization, as a continuous water disinfecting process, occurred early in the twentieth century. Today approximately 80% of all potable water systems in the United States use chlorine as a water disinfectant.
However, the treatment of water with chlorine has certain side effects. Even in lower concentrations, such as originally used by commercial food processors and bottlers, chlorine creates an objectionable odor and taste. Also, as chlorine is added to water containing pathogenic microorganisms, the highly reactive chlorine combines with fatty acids and carbon fragments to form a variety of toxic compounds.
Recent studies have indicated that chlorine and the compounds which chlorine forms in water can be inhaled and absorbed through the skin by persons bathing or showering. According to research findings presented at a meeting of the American Chemical Society in the 1980""s, it was shown that the taking of long, hot showers is a health risk. In summary, this presentation stated that taking showers, and to a lesser extent, baths, leads to a greater exposure to toxic chemicals contaminated in the water than does drinking the water. Due to the increased temperatures and surface area, the chemicals that evaporate out of the hot water are absorbed through the skin. Moreover, the chlorine also escapes to the surrounding air and can be harmful to persons breathing the air around showers and bath, and thus increasing the chance of harmful exposure beyond that which such persons would encounter by actually drinking the water.
Accordingly, shower filter assemblies have been proposed in the past for filtering out chlorine and chlorine compounds from shower water. Such filter assemblies are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,300,224; 5,008,011; 5,152,464; 4,933,080; 5,545,314 and 6,325,930. Such solutions have, however, not proven to be cost-effective, this typically due to the requirement of use of costly special purpose filters, awkward inlet valves, limited functionality of the outlet spray of the showerhead, and inefficient internal water flow or pressurization. The instant invention addresses these limitations of the prior art.
The invention relates to a multi-function showerhead filter system disposed within an elongate housing. Therein, the system comprises a ball-like swivel-mounted inlet joint comprising a fluid input to said housing, said inlet joint including a fluid input cavity converging, at the distal end thereof, into a venturi outlet. The system also includes a pressure chamber formed within said housing, downstream of said venturi outlet and in fluid communication therewith, said chamber having an inlet opening at least equal in radius to a largest radius of said venturi outlet. The inventive system also includes a turbulence-inducing water filter cartridge secured within said housing downstream of said pressure chamber and having an inlet surface in fluid and mechanical communication therewith. The system further includes output means within said housing, secured downstream of said filter cartridge and in fluid communication therewith, said output means comprising means for outputting from the showerhead filter system pressurized water which is passed through said filter cartridge, into one or more of the function modes of spraying, bubbling and massaging.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a cost-effective multi-mode showerhead filter system.
It is another object to provide a showerhead filter system having a compact geometry and a wide range of swivel capability of the showerhead portion versus an inlet joint thereof.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a showerhead filter system which includes a readily changeable and standardized filter, which includes internal filtration media to effectively disinfect, oxidize or reduce pathogenic microorganisms and toxic compounds which would otherwise be created by the effect of chlorine upon fatty acids, other organics, and carbon fragments within the water supply.
It is a yet further object to provide a system of the above type which enables outputs of one or more of the spray function, a bubbling function, and a massage function therefrom.
It is a still further object to accomplish the objects above set forth without the use of a showerhead filter system having long or complex pads of water flow therein
It is a further object to provide a showerhead filter system of the above type which will provide enhanced turbulence and, thereby, increase exposure of the water passing therethrough to the internal filtration media of the filter of the showerhead system.
The above and yet other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the hereinafter set forth Brief Description of the Drawings, Detailed Description of the Invention and Claims appended herewith.